Grovyle's Sacrifice
by RoseblossomWarrior
Summary: I would not, could not, change my mind. I had decided this long ago. If Flame chose Tide over me, no, over death, then I would keep going."


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON- I felt like shouting.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED PMD2- contains spoilers**

**I feel sad today. Time to write a sad one-shot!! Thank Arceus for the Internet! I did NOT want to have to start over my Darkness to get all the dialogue right. Oh, this, as with my other story, The Sea of Time, I can't remember what I called my first characters (the main ones) 'cause I played the game so many times (I cried in every one. Dang Grovyle) so I just call them Flame and Tide.**

**POV- Grovyle (Who, by the way, is my all-time favorite character)**

"But we have no choice in the matter either way," I explained to Flame. "If we don't act, time _will _be destroyed. The planet's paralysis will begin. To bring peace to this world. . . we have to disappear. Try to understand, Flame."

I held my breath as my once-parter turned over the concept in her mind. I remembered how she always used to do that, when she was human. . . She always took the time to decide, then she'd never change her mind. I smirked in spite of the situation. She had been one stubborn girl, that was for sure!

Suddenly, Flame tensed, and her expression became determined. That was more like it! She turned and nodded to me. But then, a realization crawled its way into my stomach. . .

"Oh, Flame. . . But there's just one thing. . . One thing changed for us by coming to this world. It's true that we had the resolve to complete our mission." I took a breath. "That was true when we first came back to this world. . ." Oh, Arceus, this was getting hard! "But we had absolutely nothing to lose. And nothing to come back to." Okay, now I know I'm just stalling. Why can't I just say it? "But Flame. . . This changed for you when you became a pokemon. . ." Oh, Arceus, you'd better let me say it now, or I never will! "You found a friend and partner in Tide.

"Tide looks up to you. If he found out you were going to dissapear, I'm sure Tide would be crushed. Tide has a good spirit. But. . . If the future is alted and you dissapear. . ." Mew, I'm stalling all over the place! "Your parter will be. . ." _No! I'm her partner! But. . . _"Tide will be. . . left all alone."

I watched as Flame's expression grew solemn. I could practically hear my hear tear. I hated seeing her this way. And I couldn't help her. This was her decision. And if she chose Tide over me. . . no, over death, I would. . . I would just. . . keep going. No matter what. I had made my choice long ago, and I would not, _could_ not, change it.

* * *

A soft whirring noise caught my attention away from Flame. I hopped around Dusknoir. "Tide's done it! That noise. . . it's the Rainbow Stoneship!"

There was a grunt from behind me. Me and Flame whipped around.

Dusknoir rose swiftly from the ground. He roared with ferocity. And then, shockingly, he struck Flame to the ground.

"I won't. . ." Dusknoir trailed off, before continuing. "You'll never change history!"

I looked at Flame, then at Dusknoir, who seemed to be readying an attack. A nasty one. Fear rose in my throat, threatening to choke me. In my mind, I could picture an eye. . . a single, blue eye. Suddenly, I rushed forward, between Flame and Dusknoir.

I fell to the ground. The pain that seared through me felt like no other, yet it could not compare to one thing. The anguished cry I know I would have heard from Flame. I clenched my jaws shut, to hide my pain from her. In a flash of light, the attack was over.

"Grovyle!" Flame shouted.

"So you shielded Flame, Grovyle?" Dusknoir chided. "That's taken a heavy toll on you! Very well, you're going down first!"

Anger rose inside me. I could never, _ever, _let this worthless scum take me or Flame down. I rose to my feet, and tensed, my muscles screaming in protest. And then. . . I leaped onto Dusknoir, and pinned his arms to his side. I pushed him towards the Dimensional Hole with all my might.

Dusknoir struggled in my grasp. He was to weak to phase out of my grasp, like any other Ghost type could. "Wh-what are you doing?" he screeched.

I grunted again. "Dusknoir. . . I'm taking you back. . . we're both going back to the future!"

"Wha. . ." Dusknoir could, fortunately, not compose a sentence under these circumstances.

I turned my head around. "Flame! It's up to you now!"

The young Charmander stared.

I kicked open the pouch around my waist. Five blue objects tumbled out.

Dusknoir grunted in disbelief. "Those are the Time Gears!"

"Okay, team!" I heard Tide's voice, from the stairs leading up to the Rainbow Stoneship. _Took him long enough. _Out of the corner of my eye, the penguin pokemon hopped down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed, sighting me and Dusknoir.

I had to ask him this. . . for her. . . "Tide! This is it for me! I'm taking Dusknoir. . ." I grunted. "Back to the future! I can never come back here again." I felt my heart tear again. _Flame_. . . "Watch Flame's back. . ." A silver tear rolled down my cheek. I hoped to Arceus that they didn't notice. "Promise me!"

Tide was starting to cry. "Take your place Grovyle? I can't!"

"You must and you will. Because you can, Tide." He had to understand! I was starting to get desperate. Didn't Tide see that he had to take care of Flame? I couldn't anymore. . . who else would? I had to make him understand. Even. . . even if I was hurt in the process. "You two are. . .-" another silver tear- "the greatest of combinations."

"Unhand me!" Dusknoir screeched. "Release me!"

"We're almost done! Quiet!" I commanded. He was starting to struggle more. I couldn't last much longer. "Flame!"

"Yes?" Flame asked. She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. She never could.

"Take care, Flame. I was lucky to have known you." _More than you will ever know. Oh, how I wish you could remember. . . _"Though parting hurts. . ." I had to tell Flame that Tide was. . . an irreplaceable friend. Like I never was. "The rest is in your hands!"

"Grovyle!" Flame yelled.

I turned back to Dusknoir. I couldn't stay any longer, or else I knew I could never leave. "Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir!" I apologised sarcastically. I pushed him again, then hesitated for the briefest moment.

_Good-bye, Flame. I know you will save this world._

I pushed Dusknoir, and together we were sucked into the Dimensional Hole. Dusknoir screamed.

As we swirled through time, my thoughts stuck to Flame. I hoped she would be okay. When she left Tide, she would be more sad than when I left. I felt my heart tear again, but I was not thinking about me and Flame. As I tumbled out of the Dimensional Hole, my thoughts filled with the image of Tide all alone, Flame gone. No one deserved to lose her.

I should know.

I hope Tide will have a good future.

Me and Flame's last gift to him.

**Cry, cry I say! Dang Grovyle, if you come back in PMD3, then I'm gonna beat your butt sore! And Dusknoir even worse! Dang Dusknoir. Why'd you have to ruin it for everyone? (Slaps imaginary Dusknoir) Okay, please review!**


End file.
